<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Cuerno de Kirin Desaparecido en la Oscuridad by lunaokami28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448572">El Cuerno de Kirin Desaparecido en la Oscuridad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28'>lunaokami28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si no hubiera habido el derrumbe?. Kaitou KID hubiera escapado con Conan y la joya, pero que habría pasado entre estos dos rivales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El Cuerno de Kirin Desaparecido en la Oscuridad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo admito soy fan de cada una de las apariciones Kaitou KID en Detective Conan y me encanto el capitulo pero no deje de pensar en que hubiera pasado si KID hubiera logrado su objetivo esa noche. </p>
<p>Así que decidí escribir de que es lo que hubiera pasado (claro omitiendo muchas partes que de seguro no hubieran pasado nunca).</p>
<p>Como es del conocimiento general no soy dueña ni de Detective Conan, ni Magic Kaito y me tarde mucho tiempo en poder escribirlo mas de lo que pensé tomando muchas libertades creativas.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Y si no hubiera habido el derrumbe?. Kaitou KID hubiera escapado con Conan y la joya, pero que habría pasado entre estos dos rivales.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo admito soy fan de cada una de las apariciones Kaitou KID en Detective Conan y me encanto el capitulo pero no deje de pensar en que hubiera pasado si KID hubiera logrado su objetivo esa noche.</p>
<p>Así que decidí escribir de que es lo que hubiera pasado (claro omitiendo muchas partes que de seguro no hubieran pasado nunca).</p>
<p>Como es del conocimiento general no soy dueña ni de Detective Conan, ni Magic Kaito y me tarde mucho tiempo en poder escribirlo mas de lo que pensé tomando muchas libertades creativas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Summari: ¿Y si no hubiera habido el derrumbe? Kaitou KID hubiera escapado con Conan y la joya, pero que habría pasado entre estos dos rivales.</p><p> </p><p>El cuerno de Kirin desaparecido en la oscuridad</p><p> </p><p>“En cualquier caso llevare al bouzu al hospital, ¡que alguien traiga mi coche y que el resto siga a KID, no puede estar muy lejos la lluvia le impide que pueda usar su ala delta!” Nakamori-keibu ordeno casi a gritos.</p><p>Los otros oficiales captaron la información y obedecieron.</p><p>“Keibu ya está todo listo”.</p><p>“Yoshi” fue y tomo en sus brazos al niño inconsciente “necesito que abra la puerta”.</p><p>Jirokichi duda en permitirle la salida, algo –no sabe cómo explicarlo, lo más seguro una corazonada-  le dice que Kaitou KID sigue aun dentro disfrazado de alguien pero no sabe todavía de quien con el premio de esta noche esperando pacientemente en desaparecer en cuanto bajen la guardia. Solo que ver a los niños tan preocupados por su amigo de gafas -y en primer caso es su culpa de que este así por haber insistido en traerlos-.</p><p>Se resigna “Bien abriré solo para que ustedes dos salgan, el resto de nosotros nos quedaremos aquí”.</p><p>Algunas voces no estaban de acuerdo con la idea, murmurando su opinión. Por supuesto todas ignoradas.</p><p>La pequeña lo detuvo “Un momento no estamos seguros de que Nakamori-keibu sea en realidad un Kaitou KID disfrazado”.</p><p>“Ai-chan tiene razón” su amiga apoyo la teoría.</p><p>Nakamori se detuvo dándose la vuelta sin vacilar, con el niño aun en brazos “Pueden registrarme si quieren” hablo relajadamente, rodando su mirada al pequeño, viéndolo con gran preocupación.</p><p>Suzuki planeaba hacerlo, pero la niña hablo más rápido “Existe una posibilidad de que uno sea Kaitou KID y el otro su asistente, fingiendo  registrarse mutuamente ocultando la joya”.</p><p>Los adultos no opusieron resistencia.</p><p>Haibara mando a los chicos para registrar a Edogawa mientras que ella junto con Yoshida al Keibu. Todos revisando meticulosamente, dentro y fuera de las chaquetas, sin éxito, no encontraron nada inusual durante su búsqueda.</p><p>Teniendo el visto bueno le permitieron salir, el Keibu dejo cuidadosamente al niño en el asiento del acompañante, se abrocho el cinturón, moviendo el espejo retrovisor en un mejor ángulo, el ruido del motor en funcionamiento, grito unas últimas órdenes sobre buscar en todo el área cualquier indicio de KID junto con la joya.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Estando lo más lejos como para ser seguro, sin nadie pisándole los talones.</p><p>Retirando la ropa del Keibu, guardándola doblada en una bolsa de cierre hermético, dejándola en la guantera con una nota dirigida al verdadero Keibu agradeciéndole por prestarle de manera tan amable su traje -<strong>‘Falso’ </strong>lo sabe-. El trabajo ya estaba hecho.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Terminó su llamada despidiéndose de Jii-chan en el momento que su compañero de paseo comenzó a mostrar signos de que la conciencia volvía a tomar su pequeño cuerpo.</p><p>.</p><p>Desorientado es la que palabra que le define en estos momentos, al abrir los ojos el paisaje nocturno lo saludaba, su entorno transmitía algunas vibraciones, ¿está en un vehículo? Preguntaba mentalmente, lo último registrado en su memoria antes de caer en la inconciencia era que empezó hacer frio, la oscuridad lo rodeaba ahí fue cuando…</p><p>“Veo que estas despierto” suave era la voz.</p><p>Su mente tardo un poco en registrar quien era el que estaba hablando “KID” hablo sin pensar.</p><p>“El único y original” respondió –a lo que nadie pregunto-.</p><p>Ahora recuerda ver la sonrisa de alguien detrás suyo siendo iluminada por una chispa, luego el pinchazo de la corriente hizo que todo se tornara negro y el mundo quedara mudo en tan solo un segundo.</p><p>“Maldito” quería patear algo a la cara de KID, se sorprendió que al colocar su mano en donde deberían de estar sus zapatos, no hay nada, en una revisión superficial vio que todavía tenía sus medias, pero que su calzado ahora eran unas, ¿Pantuflas? De…</p><p>De…</p><p>Debe de ser un jodido chiste, no había más modelos que no fueran de… de… ‘<strong>Conejitos Blancos’</strong>, colocándose de rodillas en el asiento, con toda la intención de golpear al ladrón.</p><p>“No, no Tantei-kun, no hagas eso o podemos sufrir un accidente para nada deseado si me distraes” el tono de la voz de KID fue como la de una madre regañando a su hijo por cometer una travesura –aunque fue sin culpa-.</p><p>Conan no discutió el punto -lógico- de KID, tomando asiento tranquilamente, ‘por decisión propia’ -quiere resaltar- y no porque un Kaitou maternal se lo pidiera de forma amable.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres KID?” giro levemente.</p><p>Encontraron un semáforo en rojo, KID detuvo el vehículo.</p><p>Tan pronto como el auto para su movimiento, planeaba abrir la puerta, pero el seguro se bajó automáticamente.</p><p>“No hagas eso Tantei-kun, tampoco es que quieras quedarte varado a la mitad de la nada” suspiro.</p><p>Estaba usando ese mismo tono maternal; pero esta vez sonaba como la misma madre esta vez decepcionada por el comportamiento de su hijo; el cual parece no importarle que fuera reprendido antes.</p><p>Nada agradable con lo que tratar; se quedó quieto, no quería volver a ser regañado.</p><p>Lo que acepta a regañadientes, tiene que saber él Porque  estaba en un carro con Kaitou KID, tal como podía apreciar en el espejo retrovisor no había ninguna patrulla, el camino está totalmente desértico.</p><p>“Toma” una caja de alguna panadería ocupaba su campo de visión “Tantei-kun se me duerme el brazo” recibió la caja “Y esto también” era un termo de café, lo agarro antes de que volvieran a estar en movimiento.</p><p>Abrió la caja “Si crees que me vas a comprar con un pastel de limón y café estas equivocado” con ayuda del tenedor pico un trozo del tamaño ideal para comer, el café estaba justo como a él le gusta.</p><p>“Esa no es mi intención, solo pensé que tendrías hambre” no se equivocó viendo de reojo a su Tantei-kun disfrutar de su trabajo de cocina.</p><p>“Y bien ¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo y Para que me noqueaste con un teaser?”.</p><p>“Fue por esto” paso su mano por la capucha de la chaqueta “Lo del teaser, puedes decir que fue como una venganza por todos tus balones del infierno usados contra mi” sonrió buscando el bolsillo secreto que instalo.</p><p>Iba a  preguntar qué estaba haciendo, su boca se cerró de forma rápida al ver que en manos del ladrón ‘El cuerno de Kirin’.</p><p>“Esta noche fuiste muy buen cómplice estoy tan orgulloso de ti”.</p><p>Conan ya estaba empezando a hartarse, cuantas veces planea usar ese mismo tono maternal.</p><p>Esta vez la madre feliz de que por fin su hijo logro hacer algo bien. Finalmente.</p><p>“Déjate de bromas”.</p><p>“Bien, bien”.</p><p> </p><p>“Tú fuiste quien hizo nuestras chamarras o fue tu cómplice” termino con su postre, dejo el tenedor dentro de la caja la coloco a su lado para seguir disfrutando del café.</p><p>“La verdad es que yo me hice pasar por la reportera y le recomendé a Suzuki no jiisan a alguien experto para el trabajo-” redujo la velocidad pasando con suavidad sobre un tope “-así que tan pronto como tuve tiempo hice todos y cada una de ellas, ‘cada una de ellas fue hecha con mucho amor’ ”</p><p>“Y tiempo libre”.</p><p>“Oh vamos admite que quedaron bien, todos ustedes contentos con el resultado”.</p><p>“He de suponer que al ser un maestro del disfraz debes poseer muchos talentos y habilidades;  aun así dudo el que planees  hacerte pasar por una costurera en algún futuro cercano”.</p><p>“Tú qué sabes, aunque la verdad fue mi Kaa-san quien me enseño”.</p><p>“Phantom Lady  mostrándole a Kaitou KID como enhebrar una aguja, me parece un poco raro pero posible” la apariencia indignada de KID le hizo sentir mejor.</p><p>“Ella me enseño muchas cosas”.</p><p>“Una madre que educa a su hijo como un Kaitou, porque no”.</p><p>“Te estas burlando de mi familia”.</p><p>“¿Tienes una?” golpe bajo pensó arrepentido Edogawa es demasiado hasta para un ladrón “Disculpa no quise” vio como le había tocado un nervio.</p><p>“No, no tranquilo bueno tal vez no tenga el mismo tipo de familia que dicta la sociedad; aun así soy un Kaitou por lo que está bien que el concepto de común no se aplique conmigo, no lo crees”.</p><p>“Supongo”.</p><p>Kaito pensó que en su pseudo familia:</p><p>-Jii-chan tendría el rol de abuelo; siempre preocupado por la seguridad de su travieso nieto.</p><p>-Nakamori-keibu su tío un tanto gritón pero con una debilidad por el par exasperante de adolescentes que crio.</p><p>-Aoko sería la hermana menor, con quien le gusta bromear pero ella se vengaría  tarde o temprano.</p><p>-Saguru como el ‘Sobreprotector’ y ‘Autoproclamado’  hermano mayor; evitando que se meta tan seguido en problemas y a su vez alimentando la insalubre adicción de Kaito por los dulces, principalmente el chocolate.</p><p>-Baya es de por si es una figura maternal para Saguru y paso a ser también para Kaito pero como una abuela, ella se encariño muy rápido con Kaito; siendo consciente de que es Kaitou KID pero sin darle prioridad a ese hecho aun así regañando de manera firme las travesuras del joven.</p><p>-Keiko y Akako –a regañadientes Akako-  son algo así como primas, ambas agradables a su manera.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunque estoy feliz con ella-” hablo después de los incomodos segundos anteriores “-supongo que tu como ‘Conan’  tienes ahora una familia y si bien no sea de sangre ellos se preocupan por ti sin importar que seas un niño real o no”.</p><p>“Bueno como Shinichi estaba mayormente solo-” decidió continuar con este momento de sinceridad que hay entre ambos; no es que como si tuviera alguien con quien compartiera este tipo de situación –claramente Haibara no cuenta, si bien ella también es una víctima más de su propio veneno no es como si pudiera hablar con ella tan abiertamente sobre ‘sentimientos o emociones’- y desahogarse no le va hacer ningún mal “-si bien tenía a Ran, Agasa-hakase, Sonoko, mis padres y algunos agentes de la división de homicidios pero fuera de eso nada”.</p><p>“En cambio” le insto.</p><p>“En cambio que ahora tengo más cercanas a mí, Nee-chan, amigos y los aliados más inesperados <em>-incluso un rival-” </em>pensó  en eso último; el ambiente entre ellos es cómodo al dejar de lado sus bromas o batallas de ingenio habituales.</p><p>“Extrañaras ser Conan, cuando logres resolver todo y recuperes tu cuerpo real”.</p><p>Nunca se había planteado eso “Si toda mi situación se hubiera resuelto durante el primer mes te respondería que no; pero en todo este tiempo que ha pasado y que ahora conozco a tantas personas, visto tantos lugares, bueno extrañare dejar de ser un niño ya que todos esos lazos una vez que vuelva a ser Shinichi de forma permanente y no quiero que nadie más se entere sobre mi secreto, hasta que Conan no sea más que un recuerdo en las personas que lo llegaron a conocer”.</p><p>“Eso incluye a tu chica”.</p><p>“Con Ran bueno… con ella no sé lo que hare ya que si le digo la verdad es probable que termine estampado contra la pared más cercana cortesía de una de sus famosas patadas mortales” se estremeció; jura que puede sentir su columna quebrándose en solo un segundo, ya fuera porque lo atacara por la furia o vergüenza –de seguro una mezcla de ambas-.</p><p>“Pero sería mejor eso a que ella a que ella lo descubra por sí misma, ¿no te parece?”.</p><p>“Supongo que tienes un punto”.</p><p>“No será lo mismo si tratas de formar nuevamente esos lazos” simplemente no quiso profundizar en la relación de la chica y su detective  sería algo hipócrita considerando su propia situación “como Shinichi digo”.</p><p>“Me sería más incómodo tal vez al principio; pero lo mismo ‘Jamás’ ”.</p><p>Tarareo un poco.</p><p>“Y tu extrañaras ser Kaitou KID”.</p><p>Se esperaba esa pregunta, el detalle es que no sabe con exactitud cómo responder.</p><p>“Cuando soy KID y llevo puesto este manto siento que estoy cerca de alguien que todavía extraño, si bien han pasado mucho años pero solo se aprende a vivir con la ausencia” sus facciones se tornaron melancólicas “Como KID he conocido y descubierto personas que no son del todo agradables pero no importa, muchas de ellas son como mi familia ahora”.</p><p>“Chat Noir cuenta  como parte de tu ‘Familia’ ” leyó sobre su enfrentamiento contra el audaz ladrón francés, saliendo KID como el vencedor.</p><p>“Creo que es como una tía que siempre está de viaje-.”</p><p>Así que Chat Noir es una mujer, interesante.</p><p>“-demostrando su cariño a su manera así como mi otra autoproclamada ‘Tía’ ella es sarcástica, sádica, cariñosa y aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que hago de la misma manera yo no lo esté con su trabajo, ambos respetamos lo del otro” sonrió antes los recuerdo de Ruby Jones después de cómo se volvieron a contactar tiempo después de su pasado enfrentamiento o las ocasionales visitas de Sharon-neechan aunque no son tan frecuentes como solían ser cuando era un niño, siempre es agradable verla; naturalmente ella sabe que es KID y el conoce que ella es parte del BO de su Tantei-kun.</p><p>“Aunque si terminara con todo lo de KID estaré feliz de saber  que logre completar mi objetivo, por lo que tendría que volver a tener una vida normal y aburrida, siendo alguien normal y aburrido” suspiro melodramáticamente.</p><p>“Los dos sabemos que eso no es ni remotamente posible tú eres un maniaco, no eres capaz de quedarte quieto; jugaste con una cabra a pesar de que tanto nuestras vidas como las de los demás corrían peligro después de ser expulsados de un dirigible y luego arrojarnos nuevamente al vacío en un intento de abordar el dirigible, claramente estas demente pero de buena manera; si tú eres alguien común yo soy la reina de Inglaterra”.</p><p>Se rieron por el absurdo pensamiento.</p><p>“Me alegro de saber que cuento con tu voto de confianza voto de confianza Tantei-kun” lo codeo suavemente.</p><p>“Barou”.</p><p>“Te dejare en la agencia de detectives, no quiero que tu Nee-chan se preocupe sin necesidad por su dulce hermano menor” le sonrió, no era de burla, solo una sonrisa verdadera.</p><p>“Ya que falta poco para que lleguemos, dime cuando dejes de ser KID cuál será el lazo que más vas a extrañar”.</p><p>El vehículo se fue acercando a la orilla.</p><p>“Fácil sería el tuyo; tú eres un Detective y yo un Ladrón por lo que cuando esto termine ya no será así”.</p><p>“Ahou no se necesita de un rol definido para que interactuemos” se rasco la mejilla “siempre podríamos ser amigos/rivales”.</p><p>Sonrió y asintió felizmente “Por mi perfecto”.</p><p>Ceso el movimiento, abrió la puerta.</p><p>“Una cosa más”.</p><p>Giro su cabeza para verlo.</p><p>“El rostro que me has estado mostrando toda la noche eres tú o solo un mal cosplay de Shinichi” se bajó y cerró la puerta.</p><p>“Es tu trabajo descubrirlo Meitantei”.</p><p>Las luces doblaron en la siguiente salida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fue muy divertido de escribir, y es la primera vez que coloco tantos personajes juntos</p>
<p>Datos Curiosos:</p>
<p>● La idea que tenía era que si bien era un poco más diferente del resultado final donde KID se llevaba a Conan y ellos solo bromearían entre ellos pero no fue sino hasta donde menciono que Chikage fue la que le enseño a Kaito a coser donde todo se tornó más personal y me gusto.</p>
<p>Pienso que Shinichi y Kaito podrían ser buenos amigos si se diera la oportunidad, dejando de lado sus roles de Ladrón y Detective.</p>
<p>● Aunque ellos no lo noten gracias a que son Conan y Kaitou KID si lo se les trajeron muchos problemas en sus relaciones sociales (en especial a Shinichi), pero a mi parecer han logrado ganarse el afecto de muchas personas bueno Conan ha conocido, salvado y ayudado a muchas personas que se preocupan por su bienestar KID también.</p>
<p>Me gustaría que esto fuera tratado en algún momento ya que han ocurrido cosas que han afectado a ambos pero algo bonito es tengan personas que los quieren y aprecian sin tener que conocer toda la historia de fondo. En Magic Kaito veo como todos se preocupan por Kaito a su forma (con Conan todos lo quieren proteger o cuidar de los peligros)<br/>● Soy consciente de que se escribe ‘Baaya’ y no ‘Baya’ pero suelo guiarme de la wiki por eso algunas cosas pueden sonar extrañas en sus mayoría tengo que rebuscármelo para usar la forma adecuada en como los personajes se refieren a ellos u otros.</p>
<p>● Yo pienso que el que KID usara el Paralizador con Conan es un tipo de venganza menor, porque enserio desde su primer encuentro Conan dejo en claro sus intenciones -asesinas- contra KID, Kaito no ha hecho más que salvarle la vida al enano y como le paga Conan a si CASI MATANDOLO (o dejándolo ir en los menores de los casos). No me sentí mal cuando Kaitou KID lo dejo inconsciente a mi parecer ya es justicia divina.</p>
<p>●Si se preguntan por qué mencione a Sharon (Vermouth) es que estoy escribiendo un One-shot donde ella aparece y está a cargo de cuidar aun Kaito de 5 años mientras que Chikage y Touichi están de viaje, además de que sería prácticamente imposible de que Kaito siendo un niño si hubiera conocido a Yukiko pero no a Sharon (es posible pero me niego).<br/>● El que KID/Kaito se refiera a Conan/Shinichi como su Tantei-kun no es por que hayan sentimientos ni nada es como muchos nos referimos a las personas como “Mis amigos, mi familia etc.” y para mi tiene sentido de que Conan es uno de sus mayores críticos (Detectives) pues se refiera a él como suyo, lo mismo seria si lo usara con Ginzou o Saguru<br/>● Al ser una re-escritura conserve todos los elementos de ambas series (ships, relaciones con otros personajes) por ello no es yaoi ni una pre-relación ni nada por el estilo y de por si no quiero que todos mis escritos sean solo relaciones pre o ya establecidas dentro del fic.</p>
<p>●Está el momento en que ambos piensan en que será de sus vidas una vez que logren resolver todos sus problemas de la organización, Pandora o la cura del Aptx4869 y me gustaría que esto fue planteado en el manga o anime (si hay un pequeño momento de esto cuando Conan regresa a ser Shinichi por 2da vez gracias al antídoto experimental de Haibara donde quedan partes de Conan con el) Shinichi extrañaría mucho a los niños ya que son sus amigos con o sin la diferencia de edad y bueno con Kaito es otra cosa.</p>
<p>He leído varios Fanfics Post Conan y de ese tipo en donde se muestra un después de haber solucionado sus situaciones, es interesante el tratar con dichos futuros (o presentes) ya que no todo termina como uno quiere independientemente de que ellos sean los protagonistas de sus obras.</p>
<p>Espero que les gustara.</p>
<p>Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conan llego a salvo pero que le dirán Ran y Sonoko.</p>
<p>Que paso con los que quedaron el en lugar del atraco de KID.</p>
<p>Los niños seguirán usando las chaquetas.</p>
<p>3 Omakes para estas 3 interrogantes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naturalmente iban a quedar dudas de que paso en ciertas situaciones del cap anterior. </p>
<p>Por lo que decidí publicarlo aparte y no como lo hice en 'Piénsalo Mejor' ya que en ese fic el Omake esta literalmente relacionado con lo ocurrido párrafos atrás, aquí transcurren en 3 lineas de tiempo y lugares distintos.</p>
<p>Recuerden no soy dueña de Detective Conan ni Magic Kaito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Summari: Conan llego a salvo pero que le dirán Ran y Sonoko. Que paso con los que quedaron el en lugar del atraco de KID. Los niños seguirán usando las chaquetas. 3 Omakes para estas 3 interrogantes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Omakes:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>#1-Fantasma:</p>
<p><em>“-Barou no hace falta ser un Detective para conocer la respuesta-”</em> pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras subía las escaleras. Las luces de la agencia seguían encendidas; abrió la puerta anunciando su regreso.</p>
<p>Kogoro estaba dormido sobre el escritorio con latas de cerveza a su alrededor. Ran y Sonoko dejaron de hablar para mirarlo.</p>
<p>“Conan-kun”.</p>
<p>“Eh, que hace el megane no gakincho aquí”.</p>
<p>Se acercaron a él.</p>
<p>“Conan-kun por que traes pantuflas de conejo” preguntaba mientras veía de arriba abajo en busca de cualquier cosa anormal en su pequeño hermanito, encontrando nada.</p>
<p><em>“-Mierda, se me olvido totalmente que los tenía puesto-”</em> dio un paso para atrás “etto…”.</p>
<p>Un teléfono empezó a sonar Sonoko contesto “Si que- oh Ojisama, si soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?, si aquí está”.</p>
<p>2 pares de ojos la veían sin comprender nada.</p>
<p>“¿Eh?” la conversación no duro mucho hasta que ella misma fue la que corto la llamada.</p>
<p>“<strong>¡Tú!</strong>” señalo acusadoramente al niño.</p>
<p>Conan sentía un terror que le recorría todo el cuerpo.</p>
<p>“¡¿Cómo es posible que este renacuajo haya sido secuestrado por ‘El Gran Kiddo-sama’ antes que yo?!”.</p>
<p>Ran se alarmo “¿Qué, Conan-kun que significa eso?”.</p>
<p><em>“-Mierda-”</em>trato de huir, pero fue detenido por la mano de una preocupada Ran, se vio sin otra salida.</p>
<p>“Solo preguntara una vez más, ¿Conan-kun quien te trajo?”.</p>
<p>No tenía salida “Ran-neechan el que me trajo fue un fantasma” jugo la carta de ser un niño pequeño respondiendo con una voz más aguda y tierna que tenía.</p>
<p>“¿Fantasma?” repitieron extrañadas.</p>
<p>Lo soltó “Bien ya que no te paso nada ve a dormir”.</p>
<p>El solo asintió y salió de allí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>#2-Comida:</p>
<p>Jirokichi deseaba tener cabello que arrancar de su cabeza, todo por culpa de cierto ladrón.</p>
<p>Lo dejo escapar de la manera más estúpida posible; después de que el falso Keibu hubiera escapado –con la joya-  los niños se pusieron a investigar, pero no lograron descubrir nada. Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media, tiempo en el que un despierto Nakamori hizo su aparición, todos se alarmaron porque Kaitou KID se llevó al niño –y la joya-  con él. Siendo demasiado tarde como para ir por él, teniendo que resignarse.</p>
<p>Todos –en especial los niños- estaban cansados y hambrientos; regresaron al vehículo que los trajo sorprendiéndose al encontrar cajas para llevar, todas llenas de comida del techo se deslizo una tarjeta de KID.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Felicidades por su el desempeño de hoy. Pero no es bueno que ninguno de ustedes descuide la cena; por lo que aquí les dejo un regalo de mi parte’</p>
<p>Kaitou KID.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginzou y Jirokichi fueron los más tercos, pero el hambre pudo más que ellos.</p>
<p>Llamo a su sobrina, todos se calmaron de saber que el niño –y la joya- estaba bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>#3-Uniforme:</p>
<p>“¿Qué me ponga qué?” pensó que esto solo era un sueño porque no pueden estar hablando enserio, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>“Esto es muy importante Conan-kun incluso Ai-chan está usando la suya” Ayumi señalo a Ai-chan.</p>
<p>“No pienso usarlo”.</p>
<p>Los niños vinieron muy temprano para buscar a Conan, Genta y Mitsuhiko le contaron todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada –desde su desaparición-. Presentándole la idea a Conan de que las chamarras sean el uniforme oficial de los Shonen Tanteidan.</p>
<p>Conan se negaba rotundamente a inflar –mas- el ‘enorme’ ego del ladrón, si de por si estaba sorprendido de que el pastel de limón y café fueron hecho por el ladrón –lo dedujo por que los niños mencionaron que también hubieron más tartas de otros sabores-.</p>
<p>Todo fue peor, ya que al tratar de disuadir a los niños diciéndoles que las chamarras fueron hechas por el propio Kaitou KID.</p>
<p>En vez de desistir la emoción de los niños aumento al saber que un ladrón internacionalmente buscado les dio una bonita chaqueta hecha a la medida de cada uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Y bueno Conan no tuvo otra opción.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo se, lo se son cortos y esa es la idea al ser solo extras relacionados o no con el cap anterior.</p>
<p>Datos Curiosos:</p>
<p>-Fantasma:</p>
<p>● Lógicamente Conan sabría que el rostro que vio cuando hablo con KID era el rostro del propio Kaito y Kaito quiso que fuera así ademas a Shinichi no le resultaría tan difícil sumar 2+2 para imaginar el rostro real del ladrón.</p>
<p>● Pienso que Sonoko estaría un rato mas en casa de Ran hasta que los niños o al menos Conan llegara para irse y es divertido escribir las reacciones exageradas de Sonoko hacia Kaitou KID.</p>
<p>●Lado positivo Conan tiene nuevas pantuflas para lucir mas adorable (y si las pantuflas eran de Kaito cuando era un niño). Yo nunca e tenido pantuflas siempre las veía como para gente de la televisión o con mucho dinero, recuerdo que mi amiga Nicolle tenia unas cuando eramos mas pequeñas eran rosas y bastantes suaves. Prefiero usar chancletas o andar descalza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Comida:</p>
<p>●Jejeje admito que aquí me tome mas libertades creativas de lo que debía y decidí no colocar diálogos o se haría mas largo de los planeado.</p>
<p>●Kaito no es millonario ni mucho menos pero si el fue quien hizo las chaquetas (pienso yo ya que tiene sentido lo del bolsillo secreto y el fue quien realizo llamada a Jirokichi para decirle donde hacerlas, así que pudo ganar algo de dinero que inviertio en la comida de los invitados de su espectáculo). Seria cruel el que al menos los niños no comieran algo después de todo lo que paso.</p>
<p>●Los niños investigaron como KID logro hacerse con la joya pero sin lograr nada, en el capitulo sucede algo similar ya que los niños demuestran (con ayuda de Conan) como funciona el mecanismo pero no saben como fue que Kaitou KID hizo para que ellos se reclinaran contra los pilares si ninguno de los adultos escucho el zumbido. Puede que Haibara hubiera estado presente pero ella en una quimica (por no decir cientifica) que aunque tenga una gran inteligencia no significa que tenga unos dotes deductivos como los de Conan/Shinichi lo mismo se aplica para Kaito (quien puede ser perfectamente un detective pero tendria que pulir unos detalles primero).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Uniforme:</p>
<p>●Ok puede o no que Kaito fuera quien hizo las chaquetas, bien pero me hubiera gustado que los niños las hubieran usado en algún capitulo posterior pero no pasa. Eran muy lindas y bien diseñadas ademas de que ya tienen algunas cosas que comparten como los Shonen Tantei-dan asi que el que usen las chaquetas que les regalaron hubiera sido perfecto.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fue muy divertido de escribir, y es la primera vez que coloco tantos personajes juntos</p>
<p>Datos Curiosos:</p>
<p>● La idea que tenía era que si bien era un poco más diferente del resultado final donde KID se llevaba a Conan y ellos solo bromearían entre ellos pero no fue sino hasta donde menciono que Chikage fue la que le enseño a Kaito a coser donde todo se tornó más personal y me gusto.</p>
<p>Pienso que Shinichi y Kaito podrían ser buenos amigos si se diera la oportunidad, dejando de lado sus roles de Ladrón y Detective.</p>
<p>● Aunque ellos no lo noten gracias a que son Conan y Kaitou KID si lo se les trajeron muchos problemas en sus relaciones sociales (en especial a Shinichi), pero a mi parecer han logrado ganarse el afecto de muchas personas bueno Conan ha conocido, salvado y ayudado a muchas personas que se preocupan por su bienestar KID también.</p>
<p>Me gustaría que esto fuera tratado en algún momento ya que han ocurrido cosas que han afectado a ambos pero algo bonito es tengan personas que los quieren y aprecian sin tener que conocer toda la historia de fondo. En Magic Kaito veo como todos se preocupan por Kaito a su forma (con Conan todos lo quieren proteger o cuidar de los peligros)<br/>● Soy consciente de que se escribe ‘Baaya’ y no ‘Baya’ pero suelo guiarme de la wiki por eso algunas cosas pueden sonar extrañas en sus mayoría tengo que rebuscármelo para usar la forma adecuada en como los personajes se refieren a ellos u otros.</p>
<p>● Yo pienso que el que KID usara el Paralizador con Conan es un tipo de venganza menor, porque enserio desde su primer encuentro Conan dejo en claro sus intenciones -asesinas- contra KID, Kaito no ha hecho más que salvarle la vida al enano y como le paga Conan a si CASI MATANDOLO (o dejándolo ir en los menores de los casos). No me sentí mal cuando Kaitou KID lo dejo inconsciente a mi parecer ya es justicia divina.</p>
<p>●Si se preguntan por qué mencione a Sharon (Vermouth) es que estoy escribiendo un One-shot donde ella aparece y está a cargo de cuidar aun Kaito de 5 años mientras que Chikage y Touichi están de viaje, además de que sería prácticamente imposible de que Kaito siendo un niño si hubiera conocido a Yukiko pero no a Sharon (es posible pero me niego).<br/>● El que KID/Kaito se refiera a Conan/Shinichi como su Tantei-kun no es por que hayan sentimientos ni nada es como muchos nos referimos a las personas como “Mis amigos, mi familia etc.” y para mi tiene sentido de que Conan es uno de sus mayores críticos (Detectives) pues se refiera a él como suyo, lo mismo seria si lo usara con Ginzou o Saguru<br/>● Al ser una re-escritura conserve todos los elementos de ambas series (ships, relaciones con otros personajes) por ello no es yaoi ni una pre-relación ni nada por el estilo y de por si no quiero que todos mis escritos sean solo relaciones pre o ya establecidas dentro del fic.</p>
<p>●Está el momento en que ambos piensan en que será de sus vidas una vez que logren resolver todos sus problemas de la organización, Pandora o la cura del Aptx4869 y me gustaría que esto fue planteado en el manga o anime (si hay un pequeño momento de esto cuando Conan regresa a ser Shinichi por 2da vez gracias al antídoto experimental de Haibara donde quedan partes de Conan con el) Shinichi extrañaría mucho a los niños ya que son sus amigos con o sin la diferencia de edad y bueno con Kaito es otra cosa.</p>
<p>He leído varios Fanfics  Post Conan y de ese tipo en donde se muestra un después de haber solucionado sus situaciones, es interesante el tratar con dichos futuros (o presentes) ya que no todo termina como uno quiere independientemente de que ellos sean los protagonistas de sus obras.</p>
<p>Espero que les gustara.</p>
<p>Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>